The present invention relates generally to a method and system for social-geofenced-based application management for battery maximization.
Battery life for devices is a critical factor in the utility of the devices. This is especially true when a user forgets to plug-in a device, or the user forgets a cable to plug-in the device, or the battery drains unexpectedly due to application usage.